Junkpile (Earth-928)
, former employee of Synge family, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Las Vegas | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Francis Moore; Ron Lim | First = X-Men 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = X-Men 2099 Vol 1 25 | HistoryText = Junkpile was a mutant member of the outlaw gang the Lawless. After the Lawless broke up, Junkpile reunited with the gang's leader, Xi'an Chi Xan. Xi'an had a spiritual awakening in Vietnam, and wanted to lead a new team of mutant X-Men to stand up for the fringers, nomads, and drifters outside corporate control. Junkpile begrudgingly went along with Xi'an as an enforcer for the gatherings at the Nuevo Sol Arcology out in the deserts of the American southwest. Junkpile had little use for Xian's other mutant recruits, particularly the ice queen Shakti Haddad, and when the opportunity came to sell Xi'an out to his enemies in the Greater Nevada Syndicate, Junkpile took the money and betrayed the X-Men. After Xi'an was shot by a syndicate sniper, Junkpile retrieved him for the Synge family. In Las Vegas, he fought his former teammates and killed Serpentina. When Xi'an woke up fully healed, he took down Junkpile and left him to the Syndicate. Desdemona Synge sold Junkpile to a bioshop to be dissected but en route he was freed by La Lunatica. Luna recruited Junkpile as muscle to protect her from Brimstone Love and the Theatre of Pain. The two got involved in Xi'an and Skullfire's search for the Driver. At the Driver's garage, Junkpile was severely injured by the Driver's vehicle, Nitroburn, when he phased it through Junkpile's body. Junkpile was left to rust in the garage as the Driver and Xi'an's crew abandoned it after a fight with Brimstone Love. Junkpile was later found by President Doom's Minister of Humanity Morphine Somers. Somers offered Junkpile a role in the SHIELD and sent him to take down the Theatre of Pain, one of the biggest operators in the red market. Junkpile was severely beaten by Brimstone Love and later traumatized by La Lunatica's powers after the Theatre slapped a control collar back on Luna. He disappeared after SHIELD raided the Theatre of Pain. | Powers = * Junkpile is a mutant. * Metallic Telekinesis - Junkpile's body rebuilds when damaged by incorporating scrap metal into itself. Severed limbs can be reattached with minimal effort. More serious injuries require him to telekinetically draw in new materials from his surroundings. His power can rip apart working machinery from a distance to create scrap the rebuilds his body. Junkpile's size and strength vary based on the amount of scrap built around his body at any given time. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:X-Men members (Earth-928) Category:Telekinesis